<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tonight by LadyZeppelin1111 (QueenBoudica1770)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27488710">Tonight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenBoudica1770/pseuds/LadyZeppelin1111'>LadyZeppelin1111 (QueenBoudica1770)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Page/Plant/post Zeppelin Through 90s [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Led Zeppelin, Phil Collins (Musician), Real Person Fiction, Rock Music RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Complicated Relationships, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Philbert, after sex - Freeform, post Zeppelin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:06:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>233</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27488710</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenBoudica1770/pseuds/LadyZeppelin1111</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Post Zeppelin Philbert. No graphic stuff but yeah. In the air tonight, motherfuckers lolol.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jimmy Page/Robert Plant, Robert Plant/Phil Collins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Page/Plant/post Zeppelin Through 90s [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1968325</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tonight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So heres a quick thing I did, post Zeppelin Robert Plant and Phil Collins.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1984</p><p>Hotel room, cigarette smoke, watery lamp light.</p><p>"Couldn't a big star like you pick a better hotel?"</p><p>"Waste not, want not," was the mirthful reply. </p><p>"Hand me another, will you?" </p><p>Jostling, he fishes a cigarette out of the pack, hands it to the shorter man in bed beside him.</p><p>"So."</p><p>"So?" Puffs, exhales the smoke.</p><p>"I hear you went to one of the ARMS shows."</p><p>Sidelong glance. "I did."</p><p>"And?"</p><p>"He's still using. Looked better, though. Happier. He has people helping him." Another drag off the cig. "Why, Phil. Are you jealous?"</p><p>"Not bloody likely. Just worry over you."</p><p>"Me?"</p><p>"He could drag you down after you've worked so hard to get what you have. He's a right bastard."</p><p>Robert laughs. "Not just a bastard, a right bastard." After a moment, he sobers. "You don't know him like I do."</p><p>"I should say not."</p><p>"Oh God," Robert laughs again. "You'd so shag him. Admit it. Disgruntled Jimmy groupie."</p><p>"Am not, I'm a Robert Plant groupie."</p><p>Both men laugh.</p><p>"So, you wouldn't fill in for Zeppelin if I asked you to?"</p><p>"Wot, if hell froze over and the great, stiff necked Robert Plant agreed to such a thing? I dunno, if you keep looking at me like that, maybe."</p><p>"Like what?"</p><p>"Like I'm the only thing in the universe. Fuck, you're intense."</p><p>Robert stubs out the cigarette. "Really. Well. Ready for round two?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kudos, comments welcome. </p><p>Did not intend to weird anyone out but this is how I roll hahaha.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>